Question: What is the largest three-digit multiple of 9 whose digits' sum is 18?
Solution: We note that any integer whose digits' sum is $18=2\cdot9$ is divisible by 9. Therefore, we need to find the largest three-digit number whose digits' sum is 18. That number is $\boxed{990}$.